City of Lights
by DreamyCat.com
Summary: Collin Radnor thought his life was normal. But when he sees a boy being killed by the beautiful Gage Herondale and her cousins, he is whisked off into the world of Shadowhunters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a normal day for Collin Radnor. He had woken up in his comfy bed without any nightmares to haunt him for the day. He got up, dressed and brushed his teeth, and with that, he was off. Collin had a big day in front of him. His best mates, Harry and Fredrick, had booked their band a gig in a club that everybody went to. Collin was invited and he was looking forward to go to club "Pandemonium". Nothing could bring his happiness down, or could they?

"Hey Cols, how are 'ye?" Harry asked him. "I'm great. No nightmares today," Collin said with a grin. "That's weird. You always have nightmares," Fredrick said as he came in the café. "Let Cols have his great day, Fred," Harry said and playfully punched him. "So, what are you going to order?" Harry asked the others. "I'll just have a coffee with a muffin," Collin said. "Same as always," Fred said as he eyed a girl sitting across the room. As Harry went to order, Collin looked out the window and saw something peculiar. It was a girl, about 15 or 16, looking out behind a crate of something. Behind her were two boys, who were about 2 years older than her. "Watch 'a looking at, Collin?" Fred asked him. The girl had disappeared. "Nothing, just a little tired from running here," Collin said and Harry came over with their meal. "Coffee and a muffin for you, lad, and a bagel and coke for you, lass," Harry said in his British accent. "You know I'm a dude, right?" Fred asked him for almost a hundredth time. "Yeah, but your hair is awfully long, son," Harry said and tugged and Frederick's hair. He was right; Fred's hair was a little too long. It had grown to his elbows with the summer.

"So, we're playing at the Pandemonium today, you ready, Harry?" Collin asked him. "I'm ready but I don't know about long hair here," he said and nudged his chin towards Fred. "Don't call me long hair if you don't want me to call you baby face," Fred threatened. Harry, at age 17, the oldest of the three, still hadn't lost his baby fat and had chubby cheeks. Collin laughed with his friends, waiting anxiously for the afternoon.

"Come on, Cols, wear it, it looks good on you," Fred said as he and Collin were in the Pandemonium bathroom. "No, it looks ridiculous on me," Collin said and looked at himself in the mirror. His black hair was spiked up with hair gel, his pale blue eyes watering from the cologne. He was wearing a leather jacket, brown pants and sneakers. "I like it, you'll get all the ladies," Fred said. "Can I at least take the jacket off?" Collin asked hopefully. "OK," Fred finally said. Collin took off his jacket, which left him in a grey shirt, his bony arms showing off. He never had the muscles of the guys in his school.

"Are you ready to hear the band "British Wonder" play their hit song?" The DJ said in a microphone. Everybody cheered and Harry and Fred began to play. Collin was sitting next to the bar, sipping a smoothie. As Harry and Fred began to play, his eyes wondered to the far end of the club. The girl he saw next to the café in the morning was standing there, this time alone. Collin saw her blonde hair gleam in the light. She was analyzing a boy that was nearing her. His hair was almost white, and his dark eyes gleamed with surprise as the girl waved to him. He jogged towards her and they went out of the door. Collin was interested in the girl and followed them. He opened the back door just as a body fell on it. The boy with white hair had a knife in his head, bleeding to death. The girl was standing over him, getting the knife out of him.

"Great job, cuz, you didn't save any for us," one of the older guys said. "Well I would have if you showed up on command," she said, not noticing Collin. "Um, what did you just do?" Collin asked them. The girl turned around from facing the guys and looked shocked. "You can see us?" One of the guys asked. "Of course I can see you, who wouldn't?" Collin said. "Almost everybody in the club," the girl said. Collin looked at her closely.

She had blonde hair that was up in a tight braid. Her strange golden-green eyes gleamed with confusion. She was wearing all black: shorts, fish-net tights, a leather jacket and shirt and combat boots that had weird spikes under them. On her hands were black gloves and some watches and bracelets and a silver ring with an L on it. The weirdest parts about her were the scars all around her body, which were shaped as symbols.

"So, are you going to stand there all day looking at me, or are you going to tell me why you can see us if we all have the invisibility rune on us?" The girl asked Collin. "Invisibility rune?" Collin asked. "Cuz, don't tell him about us," the tallest guy said. "He can see us, Ell, how can you explain that? He's clearly one of us," the girl said. "Give me your arms," the girl said. Collin lifted them up and the girl examined them. "No runes, guess he was raised as a mundie," she said and dropped his arms. "Well, he must at least have the star mark on his shoulder," the shorter guy said. "I'm guessing you want to see my shoulder then," Collin said as the girl nodded. He showed her his shoulders. She pressed on perfectly manicured back nail in his skin. "I was right. He has the star," she said. The guys came and observed it. "I guess you're right," they said in harmony.

"So, what's your name?" The shorter boy asked. "I'm Collin Radnor," Collin stuttered. "I'm Max Lightwood and that's my twin, Elliot. The girl is Gage Herondale, our cousin," he said. Max and Elliot looked nothing alike, even if they were twins. Max had long, curly dark brown hair and brown eyes, as Elliot had black hair and hazel eyes. They had runes all over their bodies, too. "We'll take you to the Institute," Gage said and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gage, Ell, Max, you're back? How did it go?" A man asked them as they went inside the Institute. "Great, Grandpa," Gage said. "Who's this?" He asked Collin. "This is Collin, we found him at the Pandemonium, and he could see us," Max said. "Hello, Collin, I'm Luke Garroway, I'm Gage's grandpa," he said. "But, you look nothing like her," Collin said. "I know, I'm her mother's step-father, and Gage got her looks from her dad," Luke said. Collin nodded. Another man came into the room, holding hands with a woman.

"Who's short stuff?" The man asked. Collin was a little short for his age, about 2 inches taller than Gage, who still had her heels on. "Daddy, don't scare him off with you side comments," Gage said. "Collin, this is my dad Jace and my mom Clary," she said. Luke was right. Gage looked just like her father, the same hair, same face, except her eyebrows and nose, which looked like her mothers. And her eyes were the mixture of her parents. "It's nice to meet you, Collin," Mrs. Herondale said. "It's nice to meet you too. Now can somebody explain what's happening here?" He asked them.

"Every one of us is a shadowhunter," Mr. Herondale said. "Except for Luke, who's a werewolf and Simon, he's vampire," he added and motioned to a man with brown curly hair. "Hey, it's not my fault I got turned," he said. The girl holding his hand comforted him. "I know it's not your fault but it's kind of gross when you drink blood," she said. They must be Elliot and Max's parents. "I'm Isabelle and this is my husband, Simon Lewis," she said. Collin waited for someone to yell "NOT" but it never happened.

"So, you're telling me, that I'm a shadowhunter?" He asked them. "Not necessarily, you could be a warlock, a werewolf or a vampire. Or you could just have the sight, some families do," Mr. Herondale said. Collin nodded slowly. "OK, I think he's had enough of this, Collin, would you like something to eat?" Mrs, Herondale said. "Yeah, some water might do," Collin said before he collapsed on the floor.

_Collin was running through a forest, chasing a girl. She had blonde hair that was whipping in the wind. Her white dress was showing off the runes on her skin. She suddenly stopped and Collin almost ran into her. "Welcome to the capital of Idris, Collin. This is Alicante," she said in a soft soprano. Collin looked at the city. Its houses were the colour of honey with red brick roofs. It had glass towers in the middle. "The City of Glass," He said. The girl turned and looked him in the eyes. Her golden-green eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. Gage Herondale. "That's right, shadowhunter. Idris is always home to us," she said and vanished._

Collin woke up in a start, looking around him. He was in a hospital room. "Finally up, are you, sleeping beauty? Who kissed you awake?" Gage asked him. She was sitting on the bed on his right, holding a brown leather book, drawing something. "Gage, don't use your dad's comments at him," Max said as he and Ell were mixing something up. "What are you doing?" Collin asked them. "We're mixing up a potion for uncle Magnus. He's coming back from his trip to Nepal, and he wants it to be done," Ell said. "Who's Magnus?" Collin asked. "Magnus Bane is the high warlock of Brooklyn. He is our uncle, married to Alec," Gage said. "He is super cool, I love how he always wears sparkly things," she said. "I can't imagine a life with him. Chassidy must be hating it," Max said.

"Well, she's not, so get used to it," someone said. "Chass," Gage cried and ran to the girl and hugged her tight. "Whoa, cuz, you've gotten stronger in the past 6 months that I've been gone," the girl said in a Southern accent. "And who's your boyfriend?" She asked, looking at me. "He's not my boyfriend, and his name is Collin. He must be one of us," Gage said. I must have been blushing, because Max said: "Collin has a crush on Gage," He said and laughed with his brother. I looked back at the girls. Chassidy had brown hair that came to the middle of her back, purple eyes and tanned skin. She was just as beautiful as Gage. "Who are you?" Collin asked. "I'm Chassidy Ramirez; I'm a warlock in training. Magnus and Alec are my step-parents," she said. "OK. So, I had a dream," Collin started. "Was it about Gage?" Ell asked him in a weird voice. "Actually, yes it was. And you showed me Idris and Alicante and said that I was a shadowhunter," Collin said. "I don't think he can be one of you guys. He doesn't have the look all of you do," Chassidy said. "Well, my mom didn't too. But know she's one of the best," Gage stated.

"We have to get you to my dad, he'll tell you everything you need to know," Gage finally said. Collin nodded and they were off, walking through endless corridors, finally finding the library. "Stay here," Gage said as she went in. Some minutes later she returned, taking Collin with her. The library was huge. Rows and rows of books were piled on bookshelves that reached up to the ceiling. In one wall was a fireplace, with comfortable couches next to it. There, sitting on one couch were Gage's parents.

"Hello Collin, Gage tells me you had a dream," Mr. Herondale began. "And you found out that you were a shadowhunter?" He asked. Collin nodded. "Well, let's start from the beginning. Do you know about the history of shadowhunters?" He asked. "Of course you don't. A long time ago, earth was invaded by demons. A man named Jonathan Shadowhunter asked the angel Raziel, to mix his own blood in the mortal cup for humans to drink it and become a race of half angels, strong enough to kill those demons. The angel agreed, and then the shadowhunters were born. After that time, there have been a lot of demons on earth, but shadowhunters are everywhere to kill them," Mr. Herondale said. "What's your last name?" He asked Collin. "Radnor, sir," he told him. "Interesting. I don't know any shadowhunter family by the name of Radnor. The oldest families are the Morgenstern's, the Lightwood's, the Herondale's, the Wayland's, the Fairchild's and the Carstairs. Have you ever heard any of the names?" Gage's dad asked Collin. He shook his head again. Well, let's find out, shall we?"


End file.
